


Spock Doesn't Exaggerate (Star Trek Snippet/Drabble)

by Shezu



Series: Snippets and Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Annoyed Bones, Gen, Injury, Stubborn!Reader, medical bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shezu/pseuds/Shezu
Summary: This is a snippet/drabble. As of yet, I have no plans to make this into a real story. If you want to see more, let me know.Stubborn!Reader gets dragged to Medbay by Spock. Something I wrote forever ago. Hope you enjoy~





	

The commander drags the brunette through the halls of the enterprise, keeping a firm grip on her wrist. She stumbles after him, trying hard to keep up with his long strides, her constant, if subtle, shaking doing little to help. She didn't bother to ask the Vulcan where he was taking her her; she already had an idea.

With his quick pace, it took no time at all to arrive at their destination; the medical bay.

"Commander Spock, this isn't something to worry Doctor McCoy about." The brunette woman tried to persuade, but the half human simply ignored her as the doors to medical opened and he dragged her through.

The sound of the door opening drew the attention of the older medic. He looked up at the two of them, raising an eyebrow as he took in the sight of the Vulcan commander and young brunette. The Vulcan seemed calm and collected, but there was something about how one of his pointy eyebrow was raised that hinted of a problem. The girl, on the other hand, was looking around with doe like eyes and was trying her best to hide behind the taller Vulcan who still gripped her wrist firmly in one hand

"What's going on?" McCoy asked as he stood, eyeing the two of them. Spock pulled the girl out from behind him and pushed her towards the medic.

"Show him." He ordered calmly. The girl shook her head.

"I told you, it's nothing! Don't worry the doctor about something like this." She tries but the medic gives her a glare.

"If it's a medical problem, I need to be worried. It's my job." He states firmly. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

The brunette gives him a nervous grin and backs up a bit, holding her hands up.

"It's nothing! Spock's overreacting!" The doctor and the Vulcan look at each other before looking back at her.

"Spock doesn't overreact." The medic states matter-of-factly as said commander steps up behind the girl silently and turns her around to face him. She yelps in pain at the sudden movement and catches herself with her palms on his chest. The Vulcan says nothing as he grabs the hem of her shirt and lifts it up, exposing her bare back to the medic.

"Tch!" The sound of the medic's hiss behind her makes the girl cringe. She remains still as Spock continues to hold her shirt up for the doctor, watching the medic with his usual cool demeanor.

"Damn it _! Why the hell were you trying to hide this?!" The medic scolds harshly. She let's out a whimper of pain when she feels the doctor's careful hands glide around the wound, touching the sensitive skin around the wound.

"I need to get this looked at now." He states, looking up at Spock who nods softly--the exchange going unnoticed by the girl. Before she has time to protest, the Vulcan lowers her shirt and grabs her shoulders, turning her and--with a grip still on her shoulders--guides her to follow the medic as he leads her towards one of the medical beds.

"Lay down on your stomach." McCoy orders. _ doesn't argue. Obediently, she lays down on the medical bed, stomach first, hiding her head in her arms. She felt her shirt being lifted, the fabric just barely missing her wound.

"How did you get this and when?" McCoy asks in an almost annoyed tone. She can hear the clatter of metal as he grabs his tools. Unsurprisingly, given the time of night, Nurse Chapel didn't seem to be around so the medic got his own supplies.

"I fell on the away mission and scratched my back against some funny looking rocks." She told him softly. He hummed softly in acknowledgement absently before her words seemed to catch up with him and she heard something clatter to the metal table beside her.

"The away mission was three days ago!!" He yelled, making her wince. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one might need to be updated with more later...


End file.
